


Spring & Winter Love @missing chapter 7

by IShipRareCouples



Category: A3! (Video Game), A3(Anime)
Genre: Author Magic, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Rare Pairings, Rare Pairs 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipRareCouples/pseuds/IShipRareCouples
Summary: Hello! WeirdoWeeb here. This is my first fanfiction. So as the title says, Spring & Winter Love @missing chapter 7. To explain my title, I honestly don't have drafts so I started this work in the future events so there are some missing stories. I will change the title if I update all of the chapters.Summary: This is the path of love for our Winter Troupe Leader, Tsumugi Tsukioka and Spring Troupe Leader, Sakuya Sakuma. Enjoy!!!
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Sakuma Sakuya
Kudos: 8





	1. Love Stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tsumugi found out his feelings. There's gonna be a Sakuya development of feelings chapter of course UWU

'Today is the last week of summer. There's still so much homework to do.' Sakuya thinks sighing at the amount of homework on his study table. 

He makes his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water wanting to relieve some of his stress. He goes to the backyard bringing the bottle of water. Sakuya relaxed his tense shoulders feeling the breeze blowing.

Sakuya suddenly smells the sweet scent of flowers. Sakuya follows the scent only to stop at his senpai's garden. He sees the blue haired man tending to the lillies watering them with utter care. Sakuya called "Tsumugi-san!"

Said person turned around wiping sweat from garden work calling back "Aaahh, Sakuya-kun!"

Sakuya makes his way standing in front of the Winter Troupe Leader. Tsumugi asks "Sakuya-kun, what brings you here? Might it be the nice weather?"

Sakuya chuckles replying "That may be it Tsumugi-san. I'm here to take a break from homework. There's still lots to do. I'm envious of my kouhai who's done with his homework after summer started. Banri-kun's says he can finish things up in the speed of light but here I am moping on my unfinished homework." Sakuya rants and Tsumugi heartily laughs.

Tsumugi confesses "I usually finish my homework at the start. Tasuku just does it on the last day.....and copies mine." Tsumugi sighs but fondly smiles thinking about past memories.

Sakuya says "Quite a great experience Tsumugi-san! But I don't want to copy homework." Tsumugi smiles internally listening to the young student. Sakuya praises "But you know Tsumugi-san it's a great trait to take care of important responsibilities first. I really admire you as a person!" Sakuya flashes the brightest smile and something inside the Winter Troupe Leader stirred. It disturbed him but not on the negative side. He just wanted to see that bright smile again on the magenta-haired boy.

Sakuya drinks some water and prepares to go back to cramming homework. He exclaims "Thanks for the talk Tsumugi-san! It certainly gave me a breather and drive to do homework." Said boy waves and an idea comes to the blue-haired man stopping the energetic boy from his tracks.

Tsumugi calls "Sakuya-kun, you have homework, right? I am a tutor so maybe I can help you. Don't worry, it will be free-of-charge." The younger turns and flashes an even bigger smile. He sincerely asks in his cheery voice "Really Tsumugi-san?!" The taller nods fondly smiling at the thankful boy. Tsumugi got to see that smile, an even brighter one at that. Something violently stirs inside of him. Not doubt of his acting, not about his confidence which needs a boost, not the relief and joy when he got to acting again, it was.....the feeling of love.

The taller snapped out of his thoughts. He finally took in what Sakuya had done. A hug.....from his new crush. Tsumugi tried to hide his blush failing. Worse, the magenta-haired boy looked up face full of smiles suddenly turning into a serious and concerned one. Sakuya slowly took one arm from the warm hug and touched Tsumugi's forehead asking "Tsumugi-san, are you alright? You're red." Tsumugi blushes more embarrassed. Tsumugi assures the younger "I'm okay Sakuya-kun. The summer heat is just gettig to me."

Sakuya determined says "Then I should get cool pads from Director. Or Omi-san or Tasuku-senpai." Sakuya mumbles. The boy runs inside and Tsumugi reflexively reached out to grab Sakuya's arm.

Tsumugi assures putting a gentle smile. Sakuya blushes and Tsumugi thinks 'Cute.'


	2. Love Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya realizes his feelings for the handsome Winter Troupe Leader.

'Why does my face feel hot?' Our Spring Leader pondered walking side by side by one of the people he admires and looks up to in terms of acting, Winter Troupe Leader Tsumugi.

He remembers that smile a minute earlier and thought 'Tsumugi-san is really gentle. His smile is especially pleasing. Like how an older brother would.....or not. It's something else. I can't quite put my finger on it.' Sakuya unconsciously scrunched his eyebrows which earned an angelic laugh from the taller.

Quickly, Sakuya's head shot up and the angelic laugh calmed down and Sakuya earnestly asked "Tsumugi-san, your laugh is really like music. Did you learn it from your first play? It really sounds angelic that I thought you were an otherworldly person." Sakuya had sparkles in his irises and Tsumugi can't help but blush.

"Mhm" was all that came out of the Winter Troupe Leader. Sakuya asked with adorable eyes "Can you teach me Tsumugi-san???" Tsumugi really wanted to grant his cute little crush's wish but he powered through gently replying "Hehe, after homework."

Sakuya enthusiastically rejoiced. They arrived inside the dorm passing through the kitchen. Tsumugi suggested "Sakuya-kun, how about you bring your homework to the dining room table. It's big to put your papers and it'll be easy for me to teach and help you."

Sakuya nodded and continued to walk to his room getting excited to get summer homework done. He's also excited to get to know the very mature fellow troupe leader. He grabbed his pencil case which pens and pencils were stored, homework and notebooks.

Sakuya came out of his room carrying a bunch of stuff completely forgetting he has clumsy fingers. Soon enough, what you call cartoon sounds of chaose could be heard like a chainsaw, a cat hissing, a lawnmower, and many more. Ahem, it was actually just the sound of someone stumbling.

Sakuya almist fell down and he knew he couldn't balance back so he braced for the impact. He waited but nothing came. He felt hands holding him up and Sakuya looked up to see a worried Winter Troupe leader asking him "Sakuya, are you okay?"

Sakuya was in a trance. He never noticed until now but the older man was very handsome. Those blue orbs that are like black opals, fair hair that you can put stars and be the night sky, white skin that can rival jasmine flowers. He's never seen such a princely being before.

A gentle, kind, and humble personality with devastatingly handsome looks. Sakuya blushed at his thoughts and was thinking 'Do I like *like* Tsumugi-san???' Our innocent Spring Troupe Leader is in a whirlpool of self questioning 'Do I like *like* Tsumugi-san?'

That's when Sakuya realized he's got his first crush. At highschool.....you can practically play it out like a romantic act.


	3. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi and Sakuya are experiencing their first gay crisis if you call it one??? Let's just see how this one plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Did I really write this???
> 
> Brain: I don't know.
> 
> Hands: Don't look at me (¬_¬)
> 
> Author: TwT

Sakuya got out of his trance and pulled back to reality. He was in a very awkward position with the person that he realized his feelings for. Sakuya blushed and gained his balance quickly avoiding eye contact by picking up the fallen objects. Sakuya asked 'Why am I like this???'

Sakuya hastily picked up the objects once again forgetting his weakness. The current objects on the floor scattered more creating a bigger mess. Sakuya adorably pouted not noticing the blush blooming on the Winter Troupe Leader. Sakuya sighed 'Why must I have clumsy fingers?'

That's when our magenta-haired boy noticed the older helping him in his predicament. As the old manga cliche does, hands *accidentally* touched each other and both males quickly pulled away failing to hide their blushes.

Finally, they gathered all the objects placing them neatly on the table. They grabbed two chairs and positioned it side by side. They sat down comfortably the wooden object giving them some kind of support.

Sakuya initiated "Tsumugi-san, ummm is it time to start?" Tsumugi answered "Yes. Let's see here." Tsumugi got one of the English assigments yet to be answered. Tsumugi said "Okay English. It is about verbs."

Sakuya, who had the same look when he's on stage, put all his attention on the paper. Tsumugi can't help but fall deeper for the unaware teen. Tsumugi liked everything about the magenta-haired boy from his smiles to the caring personality and a cute face. Tsumugi finally realizes his shoulders were only centimeters away from touching with his crush's shoulders.

'This is like a romantic act.' Tsumugi thought. He quickly gains composure and he indeed, admire more because of Sakuya's witty and quick to learn characteristic.

On the other side of the card, our Spring Troupe Leader, who looked solely focused on homework, understood all and easily answered all the questions and activities with the help of his tutor. 'Wait, did I just think that Tsumugi-san is *his* tutor?!?!?!'

On the inside though, he was totally distracted sneaking glances from the blue-haired man. The extremely handsome guy smelled like fragrant flowers. His gardening unconsciously helped Tsumugi make his crush fall for him more. Too bad he didn't know.

Sakuya can't help but blush when the said man bit a the tip of a pencil which really takes you to the edge. 'I really love how Tsumugi-san is really trying to help me. The way he bites the pencil and teaching me. I'm getting shy!!!'

Sakuya curled into a ball gathering his pair of knees hugging them to his chest. This makes the taller man take notice and asked with a tint of concern "Sakuya-kun, am I making you uncomfortable? Is my teaching boring?"

Sakuya sat upright and frantically replying "Sorry Tsumugi-san! It makes me happy that you're really helping me out. I was so happy I wanted to hug myself." Sakuya's voice drifted and hid his face from the older.

Tsumugi gently smiled at the younger's behavior. Tsumugi elated boldly took Sakuya's hand and said "You're welcome Sakuya-kun. After all, I really wanted to help you. You let me remember about my student days because of this." Tsumugi mentioned the activity they were doing.

Sakuya who had a little blush on his face looked at the gentle smile and put on his own sunshine smile thanked "I'm sorry I forgot to thank you first. You already said you're welcome so I'm a little guilty. Thank you Tsumugi-san for everything!!!"

That day, Sakuya was really happy. 'I finished summer homework and I got to spend time with Tsumugi-san! I really want to know him more! One of the best events in my life.' Sakuya thought happily skipping out of his room when he was done arranging and preparing for "Back to School".


	4. A Flower With Everlasting Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright orange maple leaves are falling while Autumn passes by. Well, Tsumugi's brilliant garden is taken care of as always and some of his flowers bloomed proudly even in this chilly weather. Tsumugi couldn't be more happier when the bright Sakuya, his crush admired the perennials which were growing in this humble garden.

Tsumugi gently put a dirty plate offering to their mom in Mankai, to help in washing the dishes. Omi being the best mom he is, refused and thanked the fellow adult for offer. Tsumugi sheepishly smiled replying "Okay" making his way and changing to his gardening clothes. He looked quite charming not noticing a small peek from a certain Spring Troupe Leader. 'A fresh Sunday in Autumn. The Autumn Troupe are giving their all so I'll work in my acting more and give them support.' Tsumugi thinking was very determined.

He makes his way to the backyard which was full of dried leaves. He remembered messing around with Tasuku in high school when they were done raking leaves into a pile. They had to clean it up again but they did have a good time. He makes his way towards his garden and his perennials stood out perfectly and prettily blooming. He had the blue and pink variety.

Tsumugi blushed when he saw the sight of blue and pink perennial blooming coincidentally close to each other. Tsumugi wanted to be with the younger teen. A person with the brightest of personalities. He doesn't want to confess yet with how he's gotten close with Sakuya slowly showing his hints and motives.

He didn't notice a certain Spring Troupe Leader come at his back smiling brightly saying in his adorable voice "Tsumugi-san!!!" Tsumugi flinched getting out of his thoughts. Seeing who he deeply admired at his back made him smile. He turned back gently smiling and greeting in his serene voice "Hello Sakuya-kun!"

Sakuya had a little tint of pink on his unblemished skin complementing his utterly adorable look. Sakuya greeted back "Hello to you as well Tsumugi-san! Something smells incredibly calming, do you know what it is?"

Tsumugi with his wide knowledge on flowers immediately knew. His perennials quite had fragrance that is sweet. Tsumugi answered "What you're smelling right now is my perennials. Would you like to take a look?"

Sakuya made the older blush with that trademark smile of his that says pure and innocence. He stood side by side with his crush admiring Tsumugi himself and the pretty flowers. Sakuya thought 'Tsumugi-san does grow amazing and healthy flowers. He's an amazing and talented actor and gardener.'

Sakuya accidentally let one thought slip out of his mouth saying "Tsumugi-san is like the flowers. Calming and very beautiful." Tsumugi blushed at Sakuya's statement. Sakuya also blushed and stuttered out "Y-Yeah! U-Ummm Your f-flowers are incredibly w-w-wonderf-ful Tsumugi-san!" Sakuya looked down flustered.

Tsumugi can't help but blush and chuckle. 'He's too cute.' Tsumugi grabbed a scissor from his gardening tool box and cut out a blue one. He calmly gave it to the still flustered Spring Troupe Leader. Tsumugi gave the pretty flower saying "Here! I'll give you one Sakuya-kun."

Too bad Sakuya's oblivious to the meaning of perennial in floriography. 'I'll give you everlasting love.' Tsumugi smiled knowing the true meaning. 'Secret and hidden love confession. An act of love like a prince dedicating his love to a princess.' How exhilerating. 

Sakuya colored his own face red with heat taking the flower in his hand. He muttered a quick goodbye and thank you before walking away with stiff steps can't process of what just happened.


	5. White Carnations Before a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To buy flowers for your beloved before you confess. What could go wrong???(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post this on Tsumugi's birthday. I'm really sorry π_π

Sakuya is walking to a plant shop. A cute magenta-haired boy in this freezing weather?! Well, he was bundled up warmly by Director who treated Sakuya like her own son. Sakuya himself doesn't know that though.

Sakuya slowly walked in the warm place. The store owner managed this place well despite the winter. Flowers brillintly greeted the magenta-haired highschooler with their radiance. The non-ornamental plants' green color makes you feel the rainforest. It was basically plant paradise.

Sakuya was walking around and suddenly an chirpy middle-aged lady greeted with a bright smile "Welcome! Do you need any help?"

Sakuya smiled as bright as the sun almost blinding the lady with his purity "Good day Ma'am! Thank you so much for asking! I don't need any help Ma'am but I would greatly appreciate some recommendations."

Sakuya noticed the middle-aged store owner not wearing too much to warm herself despite the perfect temperature inside the homy store. Sakuya was worried so he took off his warm scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Sakuya said "Here Ma'am! Your outfit doesn't fit this weather!"

The store owner smiled grateful for the boy's concern. She wanted to bless this angel-like boy for his kindness "Young man, thank you very much for your concern. If you need any plants, feel free to stop here every time. Free-of-charge." The store owner toothily smiled.

"Eh?! No, I couldn't possibly accept that offer Ma'am! I don't deserve it and it's only normal to care for your elders." Sakuya refused.

The middle-aged woman sighed shaking her head thinking 'All the young'ins now are different from before. There's only a few of you in this generation.'

She continued "Please, I beg you." Sakuya couldn't refuse not wanting to make this winter any colder. He grinned and gratefully thanked the woman. He looked around through the isles of pots.

The woman observed Sakuya and somehow predicted what Sakuya wanted to buy. The woman recommended "Would you like roses? You look so happy choosing one that I thought it's for your lover."

Sakuya blushed warming his cheeks and meekly nodded. The woman squealed in delight and put some plants and flowers with their seeds. Little did Sakuya know, all those flowers means "Love" in floriography whether pure, adoration, admiration, romantic, and everlasting love. 

Sakuya calmed down and something caught his attention. They look so beautiful with a pristine white color and long stems planted proudly in a red pot. Sakuya asked still admiring the white carnations "Excuse me Ma'am but what are these?"

"They're white carnations! You want these? You definitely have good taste." The woman smiled already preparing to give to Sakuya. 

Sakuya asked "How much Ma'am???"

The middle-aged woman answered "Free-of-charge Young Sir."

Sakuya wanted to refuse asking if the lady is sure and she just smiled and handed over the plant. Sakuya having some difficulty walked slowly carefully carrying the pot towards the door. 

The middle-aged woman worried over Sakuya but Sakuya just sent her his sunshine smiles to let the store owner know he was okay. Sakuya walked out and started walking towards their dorm.

Now what did our Spring Troupe Leader buy a live plant for??? Well, today is the day before his crush's birthday and Sakuya wanted to buy a present and give it early had been knowing Tsumugi loved gardening. He failed though due to his love for practice towards acting buying the present before the sun sets.

Not noticing a fever coming up, Sakuya giddily skipped through the snow and so, he arrived at MANKAI dorm. Sakuya felt warm but ignored it thinking it was the normal fluttering of his lovesick heart.

Sakuya greeted "Merry Christmas and Good evening everyone!!!" Sakuya made known of his presence some turning their attention to their only cinnamon roll. The Director greeted "Sakuya-kun!!!"

Tachibana hugged Sakuya and luckily, Masumi wasn't here. Tachibana noticed Sakuya's lack of scarf and she asked "Sakuya-san, where is your scarf?"

"Oh, I gave it to the store owner in where I bought this." Sakuya emphasized the lightly powdered with snow carnations. The Director looked at Sakuya curiously and she asked "You bought it???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my plot quickly TwT Sorry Sakuya for making you suffer.


	6. A Sickly Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya is sick and Tsumugi unconsciously experiences his first overprotective side. Not the serious one in his plays. It's quite similar though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please reread Chapter 6 because I once again changed the plot. Sorry for causing inconvenience.

"I'm sorry Director. The store owner actually gave it to me for free and even offered to give me more for free." Sakuya scratched the back of his head smiling lightly. The Director thought 'Store Owner-san, I want to meet you. You totally fell for his cuteness.'

"Oh okay. By the way, Sakuya-kun, do you want to put this flower in your room???" The Director asked and Sakuya kinda curled??? 

Sakuya replied with a faint blush on his face "Uhhmm it's Tsumugi-san's birthday tomorrow right? As a fellow troupe leader, I wanted to give him a gift for his natal day. I admire him for being such a good actor and senpai that I wanted to give him a present." Sakuya smiled as bright as the sun and Director once again fawns over his son, ahem I mean actor.

'Sakuya-kun is really nice and very cute. He's so innocent I just want to protect him with all my heK***art!!!  
⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄' The Director thinks and Sakuya unintentionally broke through her motherly thoughts by asking "Nee Director, do you know where Tsumugi-san is?"

The Director answered not sure "I'm not sure but I think he is in his room." 

"Thank you so much Director." Sakuya gently smiled and walked towards the stairs onto the second floor to go to Tsumugi's room. He breathes heavily just from walking a few steps. Sakuya thinks 'Hehe, am I that nervous. It's okay, this is just like a play. No, this is even more than that. I'll face anything that comes my way!!!' Oh our poor innocent sakura petal. He doesn't notice his fever getting worse Σ( ° △ °|||)

-

Tsumugi was reading a Shakespheare's book and studied the deep emotions through each line. It had lots of meaningful feelings because what the Winter Troupe Leader read was about romance. 'Tomorrow's my birthday, and I'm not yet ready.' The exasperated blue-haired male shifted now lying on his left. Suddenly, he heard some light knocking on his shared dorm room's door.

Tsumugi gently closed the book and walked towards the door. What awaited him was the slightly panting and sweating Spring Troupe Leader carefully carrying live white carnations.

Sakuya greeted with a bright smile which didn't fit his tired look "Konbanwa Tsumugi-san!!! (Good evening Tsumugi-san!!!)"

Tsumugi was at least surprised to see his crush at his door. What's more is that he looked like he wanted to pass out. Tsumugi clearly worried invited the magenta-haired boy in greeting back "Konbanwa Sakuya-kun. Come in."

Sakuya smiled and suddenly, felt his whole body going limp and hot. Then, he passed out from the evident exhaustion from another's perspective. The Winter Troupe Leader reflexively caught the feverish Sakuya. Tsumugi felt the hot temperature and immediately figured out his crush's condition. Tsumugi responsibly didn't panic and immediately laid down the panting Spring Troupe Leader on his bed.

Tsumugi with a serious look on his face went down and looked for Tachibana. He found the female consoling Muku to not think so lowly of himself. Tsumugi got the attention of Director stating "Kantoku, I have to tell you something. Sakuya has a fever and-"

The Director cut off the Winter Troupe Leader and her motherly instincts turned on saying "Is Sakuya-kun okay?! Is his fever really high?! We need to bring him to a hospital! Why didn't I notice?! Tsumugi-san, where is he??? Wait, please bring me to where he is, I will take care of him." The Director rambled and finally wanted to care for his son.

Tsumugi still had that serious mode on which is quite rare for the timid leader and gently asked "Kantoku, can I take care of Sakuya?"

The Director responded "Eh??? No, It's alright Tsumugi-san. It's my responsibility after all. And our innocent cute- Ahem the liveliest person in Mankai is low-battery so I'll take care of him."

Tsumugi pushed it not realizing his first experience of being overprotective "I'll do it Kantoku. Don't worry, I know how to take care of him and I assure you that I will give him my full attention."

The Director was taken surprised by this new undiscovered side of the older man. He was very gentle but at the same time, overprotective??? Maybe, brotherly instincts. Tachibana internally nodded not knowing the real truth behind the blue-haired man's actions.

She looked at his son.....now? She does know Tsumugi was an only child. Although, he's too nice and maybe this sparked a feeling of brotherly love. Poor Director, she doesn't know that this proclaimed new "son" of hers will be her "son-in-law". The Director seriously nodded then said "Okay Tsumugi-san. Thank you for your help and I noticed, you're quite protective today?"

Tsumugi flustered and said "No, I'm just concerned for Sakuya. He's very hardworking and sweet. Maybe overwork? So uhhh I wanted to take care of him."

The Director thought 'Brotherly instincts'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lots of Japanese words. I'm truly sorry (╯3╰) Writing anime fanfics makes me uncomfortable using English terms.
> 
> I'm also having a hard time with their personalities TwT I think Tsumugi is like super gentle but has an overprotective side. Inspired from his truly in-depth and serious acting skills.


	8. Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want to decide their nicknames. How will it go?

Tsumugi was with Sakuya in Sakuya's shared room with Citron. Tsumugi kinda wished he shared the same room with his adorable boyfriend but he's too timid to ask Director. The couple didn't tell the Mankai members yet about their relationship. Luckily, today was a Saturday night and Citron was out of the room playing mobile games with Itaru.

Suddenly, Sakuya said with a tint of shyness in his voice "I'm really happy you're here, Tsumugi-san." Tsumugi said "I know I wanted to call each other nicknames but if you're not comfortable, I'll wait."

Sakuya replied "I'm sorry Tsumugi-san. Oh no! I said it again. I know! How about I call you Tsumugi-senpai :)"

Tsumugi thought 'I'm really happy this lover of mine is cheerful in everything he does. Although, Tsumugi-senpai is too formal. I'll wait for him to be comfortable.' Sakuya cut in Tsumugi's thoughts with another nickname Sakuya came up with "How about....."

Sakuya paused and blushed while saying a nickname he came up with "Mugi-san." Tsumugi replied "Oh, that's great Saku!" Tsumugi blushed as he used Azuma's way of calling Sakuya. Sakuya blushed crimson while thinking 'Coming from Tsumu, it's different when he says it. o/////o The way he says it makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. Saku.....'

Tsumugi said "Saku....., do you like being called like that?" Sakuya blushed harder this time. Sakuya meekly nodded. Tsumugi smiled calmly grateful that his cute little boyfriend liked it.

"Tsumu....." Sakuya whispered but it was audible to the blue haired boy who blushed pink. 'It's what Tasuku calls me when using my nickname. I always insist on stopping Tasuku from calling me that but..... Hearing it from my cute little magenta boy really makes me feel like I'm in a flower field. I love it when Saku calls me Tsumu.' Tsumugi thinks smiling halfway at the thought.

Tsumugi said "I love the nickname. Can you call me that always?" Sakuya cheerfully nodded and Sakuya hugged the taller while cheerfully celebrating "Yay! Tsumu likes the nickname! I like my nickname as well, thanks so much Tsumu!" Sakuya said although it was embarrassing at first calling each other nicknames, the joy of someone you love calling you a name that's different from everyday feels really special.

Tsumugi hugged back enjoying their warm embrace. It was the second time Saku hugged him. His first was when they confessed to each other. Tsumugi thought 'I will keep this memory and remember it clearly.'

Omi then called from downstairs in the kitchen "Everyone who's not in the kitchen, please come down for dinner!"

The warm embrace broke and the magenta boy again earnestly thanked his boyfriend offering to accompany the taller to go down to eat dinner.

And this is the history of their cute nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Azuma's nickname for Sakuya because I think it suits the best. For Tsumugi, I used Tasuku's way of calling Tsumugi sometimes although Tsumugi insists on stopping Tasuku from calling him that name.
> 
> Please tell me if Tsumugi and Sakuya are OOC because I only watched the anime. I know some of you will be disappointed but I will try to research and understand their personalities more. 
> 
> Also, please understand if they are short. I don't have drafts when writing these. No preparations like plot or the order of events, just my mind deciding to agree with my hands to write a story that pops out of the head like a lightbulb. So maybe some are gonna be long, I don't know. Only my future self knows I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading folks! Hope you read more of these when my mind and hands will work together again. LOL


	9. Revealing Our Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi and Sakuya decides to tell everyone in Mankai Company about their new found romantic relationship. How will they react? Find out by reading this. This happens in February.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Director Izumi is an overprotective hen. Masumi is glad his rivals have decreased even though he's the only one who simps on the Director. Tasuku is shocked. Omi is making a cake for celebration. Juza is hogging the cake. Azuma offers love advice. Hisoka congratulates them before sleeping again. Misumi keeps asking about Tsumugi and Sakuya experiencing a love triangle. Do you get the love triangle part?

Sakuya was outside the Mankai Dorm proceeding to go to the backyard where the garden was. His boyfriend was mostly there when he was not at work. Sakuya greeted Tsumugi with a loving smile "I'm home!" Tsumugi stopped tending to his roses and took off the gardening gloves quickly making his way towards his boyfriend.

Tsumugi gave the warmest of hugs to his cute little boyfriend and greeted back "Welcome home, Saku." Sakuya giggled which Tsumugi found extremely cute.

Sakuya broke free from the hug despite being a little disappointed but he has finally made a decision on what they talked about yesterday. Sakuya stood upright looking really serious. Sakuya confessed "Tsumu, I've decided. I want to tell everybody about our relationship."

Tsumugi felt happy but concerned for the magenta haired lover in front of him and said "No need Saku, maybe I'm pressuring you. I'm really sorry Sa-" Sakuya put a finger on Tsumugi's lip and blushed but he was determined and said "Don't worry Tsumu. I carefully thought about it. Please don't doubt me Tsumu." Sakuya put on the doe eyes.

This was Tsumugi's weakness. His boyfriend's cute little doe eyes. He still had doubts but he smiled and thanked his Saku. Sakuya smiled and said "Let's tell them on dinner time." Tsumugi nodded at his Saku.

Sakuya informed "Tsumu, I'll put my bag upstairs now." Sakuya walked away giving a little wave to the taller and Tsumugi waved back. Tsumugi started to put the gardening tools away and changed into his everyday clothing. He walked inside the dorm and passed by the kitchen in which Tsumugi saw Omi. He thought 'Phew, I thought today's dinner would be curry.'

Tsumugi asked Omi "Omi-kun, what's for dinner today?" Omi replied with the chef's smile "Okonomiyaki" Tsumugi thanked their home cook.

An hour later~

Director Izumi called everyone for dinner. Of course, the local simp Masumi, came down first. Masumi said trying to flirt "Director, call me Honey if you call me for dinner.

Director Izumi waved it off and soon everybody followed. They ate dinner full of joy and Misumi was given a triangle shaped okonomiyaki. Dinner was done and everyone started to head back but Sakuya stopped them.

Sakuya called everybody's attention. "Everyone, I have a big and important announcement to make!" Sakuya called and Tsumugi stood beside him feeling a little nervous. Everyone sat down to where they sat before and Sakuya announced "Actually....."

Sakuya held his boyfriend's hand and held it tight. He breathed in and said "Tsumugi-san and I are dating." He felt weird saying what he called his boyfriend before. The first to react was the Director pulling Sakuya away from his lover. Director posed a defense stance before Sakuya eyeing Tsumugi and said in a protective voice "Is this forced? I trust you Tsumugi-san but maybe you're forcing Sakuya into this."

Tsumugi waved both his hands in front of him denying what the Director said. Sakuya also escaped from Izumi's protective barrier and went beside his boyfriend's side holding the taller's arm. "I was not forced into this Director!"

The Director smiled not worried anymore but she still asked Sakuya "Did he do indecent things to you?" Sakuya being the little innocent bean asked "Indecent things? Like what?"  
Tsumugi was blushing in the background imagining the ìńďèćèńť things being the adult he is. Izumi was glad that they didn't do ťhàť. 

The overprotective Director eyed the the blushing man with menacing eyes. Tsumugi was seeing words in the air spelling "Don't you dare ruin his beautiful innocence!" Tsumugi blinked once and twice and they were gone. Was he hallucinating?

Everyone in the background was shocked even the 24 hour sleeper Hisoka had eyes wide. Tasuku was shocked. Like really shocked. Omi was the first to break the silence after the Director talked. "Let me make a quick cake. This calls for a celebration." Omi said smiling at the new couple mouthing "Congratulations." Tsumugi smiled grateful for Omi's support. Gradually, everybody was giving their Congrats and Homare was reciting love poems that he originally made. Masumi was grateful for the decreasing rivals for the heart of Director even though he's the only one who likes the Director.

Azuma was telling the couple that if they needed love advice then just ask him. Hisoka was again sleeping after giving his Congrats before waking up when Taichi said that the cake had marshmallows. Misumi was rejoicing with Citron about their close friend's relationship. Although, Misumi asked a weird question about having love triangles. Sakuya innocently thought 'Love Triangles? There's a triangle word there so I understand why Misumi-san likes it. Although, I don't know what it is.' Sakuya forgot the thought quickly

Sakuya with his boyfriend proceeded to thank everybody for their support. Muku was smiling secretly happy his favorite ship sailed.

Omi then called everybody for cake and Juza was first to cut it even though the couple was supposed to cut it. Hisoka was ruining the design by eating all the marshmallows. Sakuya and Tsumugi went outside and Sakuya said "I'm glad they accept our relationship. They're like family who warmly accepted everything about us.

Tsumugi hugged his boyfriend who had specks of tears in his eyes. Tsumugi then kissed Sakuya's eyes and calmly said "Me too Saku, I'm glad they accepted us." Sakuya was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okonomiyaki is a Japanese dish. It's a savory pancake.
> 
> Happy reading :)


	10. Love Stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Sakuya's birthday. Tsumugi is preparing something for his boyfriend. Find out what it is by reading this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not post this on Sakuya's actual birthday. Forgive me TwT

'Today is Sakuya's birthday. He's at school so I can surprise him.'Tsumugi thought as he smiled thinking of the surprised look on his boyfriend's face.

Tsumugi payed for a reservation in an Italian restaurant. He also cut a few fresh flowers from his garden. He also informed the people in Mankai that they don't need to do a birthday party. He was very excited.

Later~

"I'm home!" Sakuya joyfully said and the Director heard him and greeted "Welcome home Sakuya-san! You're early today! A happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks so much Director!" Sakuya thanked Tachibana and headed upstairs. He saw Misumi on the way and Misumi greeted "Happiest of birthdays Sakuya! I prepared a triangle eraser for you with a happy birthday on it. Hope you like it!" Misumi handed Sakuya a little wrapped gift in a form of a triangle.

"Thanks so much Misumi-san! You didn't have to give me anything! Being in your company already makes my birthday so special! Thanks so much for the present Misumi-san!"

"You're welcome! I wanted to have a triangle hunt with you to enjoy your birthday but someone's waiting for you~" Misumi hinted Sakuya to go into his room.

'Someone's waiting for me? Wait..... Is it Tsumu?' Thoughts of his calm boyfriend made him smile and he hurried to his room waving goodbye to Misumi who went downstairs.

Sakuya opened the door to see his boyfriend sitting on his bed holding a bunch of Chrysanthemums wrapped in a red ribbon. Sakuya chirped "Tsumu!" He ran to his boyfriend and gave Tsumugi a big hug.

Tsumugi chuckled at his boyfriend and returned the hug. After the hug, he held Sakuya's face and kissed his forehead. Sakuya immediately blushed and Tsumugi greeted "Happy birthday Saku, I love you. Here, I cut Chrysanthemums from the backyard." Tsumugi calmly handed the Chrysanthemums to his cute boyfriend.

Sakuya was still blushing but replied in a cheerful voice "Thank you so much Tsumu! You didn't have to give me flowers though. I'm really happy that my lover is spending time with me. All your hardwork in growing these Chrysanthemums is wasted on me." Sakuya pouted and averted his eyes from his boyfriend.

Tsumugi frowned and he held Sakuya's face to make his eyes stay on him. He said "The flowers were not wasted on you. You deserve it because it makes me think about you. I did promise I'd make you happy."

Sakuya cheered up at his lover's words and replied "I'll make you happy as well, Tsumu! Also, thanks for encouraging Tsumu, you really give the best advice." Tsumugi smiled because his energetic boyfriend is finally back.

Sakuya nuzzled his head on Tsumugi's neck and Tsumugi gently placed his head on Sakuya's head. "I love you vey much Tsumu! Thanks so much for spending time with me on my birthday! I couldn't ask for more!" Sakuya said with his voice filled with joy and happiness.

Tsumugi replied "I love you too Saku." Tsumugi then put his finger under Sakuya's jaw and kissed Sakuya passionately. After the kiss, Sakuya was as red as his favorite Napolitan. Tsumugi chuckled and said "Now then, let's go. Dinner can't wait."

Tsumugi grabbed Sakuya's hand that also turned red and he thought 'How cute, I never have a dull moment with you.'

They drived to the Italian restaurant and they ate pasta which made Sakuya happier than he already is. Sakuya thinks while eating 'Tsumu, thanks so much for coming into my life. You make me so happy and feel loved.'

Sakuya had some sauce in his face and Tsumugi grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the table and wiped Sakuya's face. Sakuya slightly blushed and they spent the rest of their time in the restaurant talking happily about them to be aspiring actors.

The couple went home done for the night and Sakuya stopped on the front door of Mankai Dorm. Tsumugi wondered why but suddenly, Sakuya kissed Tsumugi while tiptoeing and Tsumugi was speechless. It was actually the first time Sakuya initiated a kiss. Sakuya blushed red and said a quick "Good night and Thank you" before hastily opening the front door. Tsumugi was left there blushing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrysanthemums in floriography means fidelity, optimism, joy, long life, loyal love, hope, and cherished friendship. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Where's Sakuya? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi is desperately looking for his magenta-haired boy but there was one thing he didn't know.
> 
> Sakuya has turned into a cat?! Tsumugi is allergic to cats?! What will happen? Find out by reading this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sakuya likes cats in my imagination. I also like to think Tsumugi is allergic to cats.

The alarm on Tsumugi's phone rang waking the blue-haired boy in the process. His long time bestfriend is putting on rubber shoes. Tsumugi sleepily asked "Tasuku, jogging?"

Tasuku nodded and said "I'll be back before breakfast." Tasuku waved goodbye to Tsumugi. Tsumugi started to prepare himself. He went down to see Omi professionally flipping fluffy pancakes. p>Omi greeted "Good morning Tsumugi-san. Did you sleep well? It's summer right now." 

Tsumugi nodded gently smiling and replied "Omi-kun, thanks for asking. I did sleep well. The summer heat did not get to me."

"Well, that's good." Omi relieved. Today was actually the first day of Summer and it has yet been decided what the Summer Troupe will act. Today is also the first day school is starting the summer break. Students will be at home.

'Sakuya can spend more time with me.' Tsumugi thought excited for new memories he could create with his boyfriend.

Juza came down looking excited asking Mankai's cook "Pancakes?"

Omi nodded at the boy replying "With extra maple syrup! And strawberries I got from yesterday's groceries."

Juza said a quick thanks and went to prepare for the day. The door opened revealing a sweaty Tasuku already done with his daily jog. Tsumugi asked "You kept your word."

"Of course I do. I get hungry after a jog." Tasuku said bluntly while Tsumugi laughed.

Yuki came down arguing with Tenma about the nicknames. Tenma complained "We've been at this since forever! So I'm asking you to please stop calling me idiot!"

Yuki clicked his tongue and said "You're an idiot anyway. What's the need to change what I call you? It is the truth." Tenma was now furious and Tsumugi rushed to stop the fight before it gets even serious. Luckily, the fight didn't escalate, only jokingly mean jokes thrown at each other.

Azuma came down looking as elegant as ever saying "Yuki-kun, your face is too cute. Don't ruin it."

Yuki looked up surprised "Azu-nee....." Azuma smiled and proceeded to sit down. Suddenly, Citron came down with an adorable cat in his arms. Citron exclaimed "I've found a cute catch." Citron lifted the cat up posing the scene from the movie Lion King.

Itaru came down in his work clothes looking very charming correcting Citron "Citron-san, you mean cat?" Citron nodded. Cute and suddenly, Tsumugi sneezed.

Hisoka came down with Homare giving him marshmallows to stay awake asking "Ara? Someone's talking about our leader?" Followed by another sneeze and another.....and another.

It was not stopping. Tasuku quickly instructed "Get the cat away from Tsumugi. He's allergic to cats." To everyone's surprise, Tsumugi was allergic to.....cats? 'Tsumugi does look like it.' Everyone unknowingly thought at the same time.

"I like cats. They can sleep all the time." Hisoka quickly swiped the cat away from Citron's arms. Hisoka was going to the garden putting the marshmallow-like fluffy pancake in his mouth for breakfast proceeding to go to Tsumugi's cultivated relaxing garden. Everyone was silent in their seats.

Azuma broke the silence saying "Fufu, I didn't know Tsumugi-kun. It's quite cute the way you sneeze. Everybody sweatdropped. Izumi looked at her actors with a weird face.

She thought 'What's with the silence?' She asked "Good morning everyone. Ummm, can I ask what's happening here?" Tsumugi replied despite the stuffy nose "Director, they are quite shocked except for Tasuku here that I'm allergic to cats."

Izumi worriedly asked "Should we get some medicine? Maybe we should have a meeting about your health concerns. Maybe a checkup." Sakyo said "Budget?"

Yuki said with annoyance in his voice "Yakuza, can you stop thinking about budgets and money?" Sakyo said returning the annoyance in his voice as well "What'd you say brat?" Omi said to make the tension in the air disappear "Breakfast's done!"

Everyone properly sat down and the rest of Mankai came down. Masumi with his headphones, Tsuzuru talking with Muku, Misumi admiring what may be a triangle in Kazunari's phone. Banri teasing Nanao, and......wait. Where's Sakuya???

Tsumugi was blowing his nose on a tissue handed by his bestfriend. His boyfriend hasn't come down yet. He knew Sakuya was an early riser. One of the things he liked about the energetic male. Tsumugi liked how the eyes flutter when waking up but that's not the point. Maybe Sakuya was sleeping in relieved from the pressure in school. Tsumugi asked Citron just in case "Citron-san, is Sakuya still sleeping?"

Citron replied with a confused look in his face saying "But I thought Sakuya already calm down for big feast." Tsumugi didn't mind the wrong words asking once more "He's not in your room?"

Citron shook his head now worried and said "No, Sakuya, I did not see." Tsumugi was now worried not minding his stuffy nose. Tasuku cut in asking with concern "Tsumugi, you okay with your allergy reaction? You know it's very severe."

"Nose is stuffy but I'm alright." Tasuku shot his own bestfriend with an 'I don't believe you' look but shrugged it off. Breakfast flew by quickly many complimenting Omi about his cooking skills. Tsumugi was now in protective mode which so rarely happened asking which got everyone's full attention "Everyone, have you seen Sakuya?!"

Everybody looked at each other surprised and guilty they didn't notice anything. They all shook their heads and Taichi shouted panicking "Sakuya-kun's missing?"

Izumi as Director handled the situation "Don't go into quick conclusions. It will cause panic and anxiety." Tsumugi was now extremely worried walking away to look for his beloved boyfriend.

Sakyo gave his opinion "Love does change a person. Tsumugi is the calmest out of us here but now he's acting rashly because of Sakuya. But this is a serious matter, perhaps he ran away? Never mind about that. The brat doesn't have enough will to leave what he considers 'home' like he told us."

"Okay, practice is cancelled today. We will work hard tomorrow so today let's search every crook and cranny of Mankai. Are you okay with that everyone?" Izumi said and all Mankai members nodded. Some had to go to work but they promised if they see Sakuya, they will inform everyone. The search for the sunshine boy in Mankai began.

-

Sakuya woke up stretching thinking 'Today is the first day of summer and I get to practice and improve my acting more. I also get to spend lots of time with everyone especially Tsumu.' Sakuya had sparkles in his eyes and wanted to fist his hands in determination and wait......hands?

Sakuya looked at his 'hands' and they were.....paws??? Cat paws?! Sakuya was quite shocked but being the calm and cute boy he is, he wanted to start of his day. He thought 'It seems I've turned into a cat. Is this some kind of magic. That's awesome!'

Sakuya looked around to find a mysterious letter lying on his bed. Sakuya went near the letter and used his paw to flick the piece of paper. It read 'You will be a cat for a day. P.S If you don't believe me, then don't but I assure you that you will turn human tomorrow. Enjoy your exciting and furreal adventure! By: Mystery person'

Sakuya was.....excited! He gets to be his favorite animal. He opted to go outside forst but was quickly lifted up by a Citron exclaiming "I've fond a kitty. I'll give you to Sakuya later."  
Sakuya thought 'But I am Sakuya. Well, they wouldn't know.'

Citron excitedly open the door and met a charming Itaru. Itaru was shocked and said "Citron, is that a cat?" It's very cute." Itaru unknowingly pet the Spring Leader but the boy didn't mind. In fact, he loved it and started purring.

Itaru stated "It's like Sakuya. Very friendly." Sakuya tenses up but didn't react. Sakuya went to the kitchen in Citron's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's part 2 UwU, see you there!
> 
> Happy reading readers!


End file.
